Vacation 2: Electric Boogaloo
by voice of morgoth
Summary: A direct sequel to Prom Night and a sort of sequel to the Vacation story. Trixie invites all her new friends on vacation to the beach for a week long getaway. Hijinks ensue


Timmy's room

_Toothbrush, check. Pink shirts and Jeans, check. 3DS, check. Phone, check._

Vicky's room

_Clothes, check. Vibrator, check. Maid outfit, check. Latex gloves, check. Paddle, check._

The hallway

Vicky and Timmy met in the hallway with their bags packed, ready to go on vacation. As a summer present to her new friends, Trixie was taking them all on a week-long getaway.

"Ready to go, my twerp?"

"Yep."

Timmy and Vicky walked past Timmy's parents, who were in the living room watching T.V.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

Timmy's parents waved goodbye to their son as they continued to focus on their favorite romantic comedy. Timmy shivered as he walked out the door.

"What's wrong?"

"That's one of the movies they watch to get 'in the mood,' so to speak."

Vicky and Timmy made a mock gag as they walked down the sidewalk and waited for their friends. Vicky whistled in amazement as a large R.V. drove up to their house. As the doors opened, Trixie came out.

"I wish to welcome you aboard… the destructonator!"

"You named your R.V.?" Timmy asked.

"No, A.J. did on the way here. I wish I thought of it." Trixie said as Timmy and Vicky got in.

Timmy and Vicky walked in to the sight of A.J., Elmer, and Tootie playing on a PS4.

"You have a PlayStation 4? In the R.V.?" Timmy asked in amazement.

Trixie nodded embarrassedly as Timmy went and sat down with his friends. Vicky decided to take a look around as she dropped off her suitcase next to Timmy's. Vicky couldn't believe the size of the vehicle. It had several bedrooms, T.V.'s, a bathroom, and a shower. As Vicky turned back, she bumped into Trixie.

"Oh, sorry Vicky."

"That's fine."

"I take it you like it?"

"Cool place."

Vicky and Trixie walked back into the main room. Trixie scooted up next to A.J. as she watched him race Tootie and Timmy. Vicky walked over and sat next to Timmy and took out her phone.

"So, Timmy, what are your plans for the summer?" Elmer asked.

"Oh, not much. Might get a job, might not."

"I'm going to get started working at Wall 2 Wall Mart. I here they have some new positions opening up."

"Neat. What about you, A.J.?"

"Well, I was going to attend summer school out of state. Get a head start on college."

"You're not even done with high school."

"Only one more year, but that's beside the point. I _was_ going to go… but I changed my mind."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Oh, just… a little something."

A.J. squeezed Trixie's hand, eliciting a light giggle from his girlfriend. As the R.V. came to the next stop, Trixie stood up and walked towards the door. Veronica walked in and the two friends squealed as they hugged. When Veronica let Trixie go, Chester walked into the R.V., making Veronica flush.

"Uh, what were you doing together?" A.J. asked

"Veronica was helping me study."

"What?"

"I need to take summer math otherwise I get held back. Veronica's better at the numbers stuff, anyways."

"You know, you could have asked me for help."

"Yeah, but your so… _A.J._, and she's _Veronica_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I barely ever understand a word you say when you turn on your robot brain. But I do know what Veronica says."

As Chester walked over and sat by his friends, he pulled his collar up to hide the lipstick marks on his neck. Veronica sat next to her boyfriend.

"So, what're you doing over the summer, Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"I don't really have any plans. I might get a job with my dad."

"What does your dad do?"

"He owns the Wall 2 Wall Mart chain. What about you Veronica?"

"I'm going to help my little cumbernickle keep up his grades. I, like, don't have anything else to do."

"What about you, sis?" Tootie asked.

"I'm just going to keep working."

"What do you do?" Trixie asked.

Vicky smirked.

"I run a daycare."

Tootie, Veronica, Chester, A.J., and Elmer all shivered at Vicky's answer.

"Uh, is something wrong, guys?" Trixie asked, worried at her friends sudden chill.

"Sometimes Vicky's sense of humor… gets a bit extreme." Timmy replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Timmy shrugged as Veronica explained.

"You know that urban legend evil babysitter some of the people at school talk about?"

"Yes?"

Veronica pointed at Vicky. Trixie simply stared, dumbfounded.

"And Timmy… _she's_ your girlfriend?"

Timmy nodded as he continued to play the game, not interested in justifying his relationship again. The R.V. came to its next stop. Sanjay gleefully walked onto the R.V. before noticing Vicky and freezing up. Trixie walked up and greeted him.

"Hi, welcome aboard the destructonator, um…"

"Sanjay."

"Sanjay! Thank you… sorry."

"By the way, what is Vicky doing here?" He asked with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Uh, she's coming with. She's Timmy's girlfriend."

Sanjay started laughing before he smacked his hand over his mouth. Timmy simply ignored the commotion as he won the race. Vicky high-fived Timmy as Sanjay and Trixie walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Vicky, want to go a round?" Timmy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Vicky said as she put away her phone.

A.J. gave Tootie his controller, who passed it along to Vicky. As Timmy began a new game against the sisters, he started a second, secret game with Vicky.

"You're going down, Vicky."

"I'll make _you_ go down, twerp!"

"You'll be on your knees when you go down!"

"I'll make you crawl on all fours when you go down!"

"You'll be in downtown when you go down!"

"You'll be south of the border when you go down!"

"I'll make you go down so far you'll need to come up for air!"

"Oh yeah? When you go down I'll make you eat the carpet!"

Tootie became so distracted by their innuendo she crashed her car into a building. Vicky and Timmy both laughed as Tootie grumbled into third place. Vicky and Timmy were now neck-in-neck for the lead with Tootie coming up behind them. Tootie decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Hey chicken heads; I'll make you both eat out…"

Vicky and Timmy looked at Tootie, who threw them a Cheshire grin and a wink as Vicky's and Timmy's cars collided and fell behind, giving Tootie the lead.

"…in loserville!" Tootie said as she cleared the finish line.

"Oh yeah!" Tootie yelled as she stood up and did several victory pelvic thrusts to the amusement and embarrassment of her friends.

The R.V. came to a sudden stop, throwing Tootie to the floor as everyone laughed. Tootie stood up and dusted herself off before returning to the couch. Timmy handed his controller over to Sanjay while Vicky passed hers over to Veronica. Veronica stared at the controller in her lap, treating it as if it were some strange, alien device.

"Haven't you played before, Veronica?" Chester asked.

"Um… no, not really."

"Well I can teach you."

"You would?"

"Yeah, think of it as returning the favor for helping me reach senior year."

Chester started a single player game for Veronica while Trixie showed off the rest of the R.V. to Timmy and Sanjay.

To everyone's surprise, Vicky started helping Veronica learn how to play.

"You've got to separate the obstacles in your head. Instead of trying to look out for anything that can hit the car, try to focus on the car itself. Use your periphery vision to see what can hit you."

Within the hour, Veronica was playing with the rest of the group. After Veronica passed her controller off, Chester and her stood up and walked in front of Vicky, who glared up at them from her phone.

"Uh, thanks Vicky." Veronica said in an awkward tone.

"Thanks. I'm not the best at explaining some of the stuff." Chester said.

"Don't mention it." Vicky replied as she returned to her phone.

_Later that day_

The R.V. pulled up to the World Class Hotel, signaling the group to leave.

"So where are we staying?" Vicky asked.

"Elmer and Sanjay are getting room 304, Chester and A.J. are in 306, Veronica and I are staying in room 307, and Timmy and Tootie are sticking with you in 309."

"Okay." Vicky said, attempting to hide her disappointment at losing alone time with Timmy.

The group walked up and got their keycards before heading up to their rooms.

Room 304

"Uh, Elmer?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Timmy really dating Vicky?"

"Uh huh."

"When did this start?"

"Prom night."

"Weird. What else happened on prom night?"

"Trixie joined our group, Trixie dumped Tad and started dating A.J., Remy and Francis tried to rape Tootie."

"Ok… wait, what?!"

Room 306

"Chester, you wouldn't have any… tips, would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… dating tips? Kissing tips?"

"Well, try not to rush it and make sure it feels natural."

"Natural?"

"You know, if it feels too awkward at first."

"That's the problem. I always feel awkward."

"Well, more awkward than usual. I don't know how to describe it. Just make sure you don't overdo anything with your goofy robot brain."

Room 307

"So Chad was like, 'you want to go out sometime' and I was like, 'ew, no!' I mean, I've already, like, got a boyfriend."

"Yeah, Chad doesn't know how to get a clue. So, how did you like your first video game?"

"It was really fun! Do you have any other games to play? Anything faster?"

"Faster, huh? I've got Devil Never Dies. That gets really crazy."

"What's that about?"

"A half-demon goes on a revenge rampage against the demon lord of the sixth circle of Hell while fighting off angelic assassins."

Room 309

"So, Tootie?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"What does loserville have to eat?"

"…pie."

Tootie and Vicky laughed as Timmy came out of the bathroom wearing his swimming trunks.

"So, ready to hit the beach?"

"Yeah… hold on, are you okay? You have scratches over your back."

Timmy blushed as Tootie remembered the scratches from the last time they went to the beach.

"Oh wait… oh… _oh_."

Timmy chuckled nervously as Tootie shook the new images out of her head.

"Maybe I should start wearing a shirt to the beach."

"No, Timmy…" Tootie began

"Shirts on the beach are for fat and old people. You are young! And proud! You've tangled with a vicious lion regularly, now show your battle scars with pride!" Tootie shouted triumphantly, relieving the tension in the air as Vicky and Timmy started laughing.

The hallway

The group gathered in the hallway, ready to go swimming. Sadly, Tootie wasn't the only one who noticed Timmy's marks.

"What happened there, Timmy?" A.J. asked

"Oh, this one was from tripping into a rosebush." Timmy said as he pointed to his back.

"And these I got during my fight with Remy." Timmy pointed to several scratches trailing along the edge of his chest.

"Ouch." Elmer replied.

"Speaking of Remy, what happened to the little freak?" Vicky asked.

"He wasn't in any of our classes for the finals." Timmy said.

"I heard he was being shipped upstate to some boys only school." Trixie added.

"But what happened to the other guy?" Trixie asked.

"Francis? That police officer came around to our house one day and said that he was being tried as an adult for assaulting a police officer. He's probably not getting out for a while." Timmy replied.

Sanjay walked up to Tootie, who had an uneasy gaze thinking back on how lucky she was, and how unlucky she could have been.

"Are you okay, Tootie?"

"I'll be fine. Just… thinking about that night. Thank God I have Timmy and Vicky looking out for me."

"We'll always be there for you, sis." Vicky replied in an unusually kind tone as she gave Tootie a hug.

The group made their way outside.

The beach

The group made their way towards the beach. A.J. and Chester awkwardly rubbed sunscreen over their girlfriends' backs while Timmy, Tootie, and Vicky made their way into the water.

As Vicky walked in, Timmy tackled her into the water. As he bobbed his head up, Vicky jumped and pushed him underwater, leaving his arms flailing about for several seconds.

"You know, it's weird seeing Vicky act normal." Chester said to A.J.

"And weirder seeing Timmy dating her. Still, life's crazy and love is blind."

"So, you ready to catch some waves?"

"Well, firstly, that would imply surfing instead of jumping in and rolling about. Secondly, I think I'll stay with Trixie on the beach."

"Ok. Try not to make out too much."

"Shut up!"

Chester giggled while A.J. walked back red-faced to lie down next to Trixie. Chester and Veronica walked into the water.

"Vicky?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are our plans for later?"

"We'll go see a 'movie' tomorrow."

Vicky let out a low cackle as she and Timmy returned to join Tootie, Chester, and Veronica.

"So, what're we going to do?" Timmy asked.

"Lovers quarrel." Tootie replied mischievously.

"I've never heard of that game before." Chester said.

"That's because I just made it up. The rules are simple. Two couples, two rounds, piggyback style fight. First to fall off their lover's back loses."

"Uh, so we, like, fight?" Veronica said worriedly.

"No, more like tackling or wrestling. So that means no scratching, hair pulling, or smacking, _Vicky._" Tootie pointed in a scolding manner at her sister.

"Hey, I only hurt people when they attack me. Or when they deserve it. Or when they're annoying, but that's it!"

Chester awkwardly picked Veronica up on his shoulders while Vicky jumped on Timmy's back, nearly sending him toppling over into the water. Sanjay and Elmer stood back cheering Veronica on.

"High ho silver away!" Vicky shouted as Timmy stumbled over to meet the Chester and Veronica duo.

Veronica grabbed Vicky and attempted to throw her off, but Vicky managed to force Veronica's arms outwards and grabbed her shoulders. Vicky tossed Veronica off Chester with ease, laughing as she jumped off Timmy's shoulders. Timmy high-fived her as Tootie announced round two.

"Next, Chester vs. Timmy!"

Chester moved up onto Veronica's shoulders, blushing at having his private area so close to his girlfriend's head. Timmy maneuvered himself onto Vicky's shoulders and prepared to wrestle his friend. Timmy and Chester grappled and tug at each other, trying to force the other down.

"You're going down, Chester!"

"No, you're going down! Going downtown!"

Chester's innocent innuendo threw Timmy's concentration off, allowing Chester to gain the upper hand and throw Timmy down. Tootie giggled as she announced the winner.

"Chester wins! Unfortunately, this means we have a tie. So that means, we need a tiebreaker round, and considering Chester and Vicky won their matches, they'll fight."

Vicky hopped up on Timmy while Veronica held Chester back up. Vicky and Chester tackled and grappled. Vicky showed off her evil shark smile, but Chester simply grinned back.

"You think I'm still scared of you?" Chester lied, using Veronica's presence to help maintain his charade of bravery.

Vicky's face went blank before smiling again. Except this time, it was a kind, warm smile.

"You know, Chester… I always did think you were kind of cute." Vicky said as she looked away, embarrassedly.

Chester's expression morphed into one of disgust and shock before Vicky's evil smile returned. Using the split second lapse in Chester's defenses, Vicky grabbed his shoulders and threw him down into the waves.

"Yes!" Vicky shouted with a fist-pump, putting Timmy off balance and sending them both into the water.

Vicky and Timmy emerged, laughing.

"So, the winners are Timmy and Vicky!" Tootie announced.

"Next match will be A.J. and Trixie." Tootie said.

"Well, when they decide to come into the water, that is." Timmy said.

Timmy looked towards the beach to spot A.J. coming in.

"So, decided to join us?"

"Yeah, Trixie will be in soon."

As A.J. came in and started swimming, Timmy noticed a man on the beach walking up to Trixie.

"Hey A.J., you may need to defend your girlfriend over there soon."

"She can handle herself."

On the beach

"Hello there, you pretty little thing."

"Uh, hi." Trixie replied nervously.

"What brings you around these parts?"

"I'm traveling with friends."

The man limped over and the light shown on his chest. Trixie noticed uneven patterns on his skin.

"Are you okay? Your chest looks weird."

"Oh, this… I was out camping some years ago, and I was attacked by a bear."

"Oh, you poor thing."

In the water

"When's he going to get a clue?" Chester asked.

"Well, she's always been nice. She's probably trying to let him off easily." A.J. replied.

"Still, he doesn't seem to be leaving. I have the strangest sense of déjà vu."

The beach

"So, miss, you look like you would enjoy a night on the town." The man replied.

"That's very sweet of you, but-"

"Well, good. Why don't we get on out of here?" The man said as he crouched and rubbed his hand on Trixie's cheek.

"Sir, I'm not that comfortable with you doing that."

"Chill, babe, I won't hurt you." he said as he continued to rub her cheek.

Trixie stood up and tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her by the arm and smiled.

"Relax, sweetie."

The water

The group of friends watched as the man crouched down and rubbed Trixie's cheek.

"Okay, now I'm annoyed." A.J. said.

"I know this has happened before… wait, is that the same guy from the last time we were at the beach?!" Chester said.

"Last time?" Veronica asked.

"I think it is." Timmy replied.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked.

As Trixie stood up, the man followed and grabbed her arm.

"Ok, that's it." A.J. said as he walked out of the ocean.

"What the hell is going on?" Veronica asked. Vicky giggled deviously as she followed A.J.

The beach

"Relax, sweetie."

"Sir, let me go."

"The names Greg." he replied with a smug smile.

"She told you to let her go!" A.J. said as he stormed into view.

The man turned and looked with an angry snarl as A.J. confronted him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

Greg laughed.

"Fuck off, you little shit." Greg responded.

A.J. tried to push Greg away, but Greg responded by smacking A.J. down. Trixie rushed to his side. The man angrily glared at her.

"You played me?! You try and lead me along, you little slut!"

Before Greg could take another action, he felt a finger poke him in the back. He turned around angrily and faced the source of the annoyance, and then he stumbled backwards in fear.

"Hello, dumbass. You're being rude to my friends here. _I don't like that._"

Vicky grinned as she walked forward, forcing Greg back with her sheer presence.

"You know, you remind me of someone. Someone who couldn't get a clue. Someone who hurt someone I care about. But you can't be him, because last I checked he was crippled and bleeding all over the place, being carted away in an ambulance."

Greg turned around and limped away as fast as he could, leaving Vicky cackling at his misery. A.J. and Trixie stood up and walked next to Vicky.

"Just who was that creep?" Trixie asked.

"Someone who didn't learn his lesson." Vicky responded coldly.

The rest of the group made their way onto the beach, except for Elmer and Sanjay, who were distracted within the ocean waves.

"Just, like, who was that guy? And what was wrong with his skin?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. He said he was mauled by a bear two years ago."

Vicky laughed.

"What's funny?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, not much. It's just I always thought of myself as more of a tiger, or a lion, rather than a bear."

Vicky giggled as Veronica and Trixie looked on in fear.

"What… what are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"Two years ago, we came to the same beach. That creepy asshole couldn't take no for an answer back then either, so I kicked him in the balls. The next day, we were waiting to go into a restaurant when he came back. I didn't see him, but Timmy did." Vicky looked to her lover and smiled.

"Timmy stood in front of me and took a fist to the face."

"And you almost kill a man over that?"

"Timmy's mouth started bleeding… the man had brass knuckles. I thought… I thought that he broke Timmy's teeth." Vicky looked down embarrassedly.

"I always thought those teeth were cute. And the thought that some piece of shit would of broken them… I lost it."

As Trixie and Veronica looked at Vicky in confusion and fear, Timmy walked up and took Vicky's hand. Vicky smiled at him.

"So, do you guys want to go back in the water?" Timmy asked innocently.

"Um… okay." Veronica said.

Chester and A.J. followed Vicky, Tootie, and Timmy while Veronica and Trixie approached behind, hesitantly at first. The group walked into the water next to Elmer and Sanjay.

"So, who's ready for the second round of lovers quarrel?"

_Later that evening_

After a long day at the beach, the group finally walked back to their rooms.

Room 307

"OMG, that was, like, the most fun I've ever had at the beach!"

"I know. I can't believe I beat Vicky at lovers quarrel."

"I know. I think she felt embarrassed from overdoing it on that creep."

"That still counts as a victory." Trixie said triumphantly.

As Trixie moved in for a high-five, they heard a knock on the door. Trixie walked over and opened it.

"Uh, Chester, what are you doing here?"

"I was, um, just… I was wondering if maybe Veronica would like to help me study for my next math test?"

Veronica bumped Trixie out of the way and squealed.

"Of course I'll come over!"

Chester blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually… since everyone's currently back in room 306 watching some movie, I was wondering if I could come over here."

Veronica moved out of the way, inviting Chester in, who suspiciously had his suitcase in hand.

"Um, Trixie." Veronica said as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe we could get some… alone time? I mean, Chester has some trouble paying attention if other people are in the room. I don't want him getting distracted."

"That would be fine."

"And, like, we might be studying late… so maybe you and Chester can switch rooms?"

Trixie simply gave Veronica a look that said "_you really think I'm this dumb?"_ before she went and gathered her belongings and walked out.

Room 306

The group was watching a marathon of the Bloodthirst movies when there was a knock on the door. A.J. stood up and opened it to find his girlfriend with her bags.

"Um… hi." A.J. whispered

"Hi… Chester and Veronica want to spend the night 'studying,' so I'm coming over here."

"That's alright. Come right this way, Trixie." He continued in a slightly robotic tone as Trixie came in and dropped off her bags.

Trixie and A.J. joined the group on the couch.

"So A.J." Vicky began.

"Yes?"

"That was a brave thing you did back on the beach. Fighting an asshole twice your size."

"Uh, Thanks?" he replied confusedly.

The group of friends watched the movies long into the night. Timmy, Vicky, and Tootie had started up a riffing that dragged the whole group into mocking and laughing at the absurd film series. As the last movie's credits began to roll, the group let out a collective sigh as they steadied their breathing.

"I can't believe these movies used to scare me." Sanjay said.

"I know. Being tied up and forced to watch them in a dark room doesn't help." A.J. replied.

"Huh?" Trixie responded worriedly. A.J. simply pointed to his ex-babysitter, who was relaxing into the couch seat. Trixie grumbled under her breath.

"This was fun. We need to do this more often." A.J. said.

"I know. We used to do it a lot more. Those were the days." Timmy said.

"How long have you guys been together?" Trixie asked.

"Since we were eight." Tootie said.

"That's sweet. I'm actually jealous."

"You're jealous of us?" Tootie asked

"Yes."

"But you were always the popular one. You had a lot of friends already."

"None of them good, except Veronica. But then I met you guys!"

"We were jealous of you, funny enough. We never did have many friends until we met."

"How did you meet?"

Timmy responded.

"Well, first it was Tootie, Chester, A.J., and me. We were dropped off at Vicky and Tootie's house for a babysitting gig, and Vicky scared us off into Tootie's room." He chuckled when he came to realize he owed everything to Vicky.

"It's funny; if it weren't for Vicky, we never would have met."

The group went silent with this realization as Timmy stood up and faced his girlfriend.

"So, uh, thanks Vicky, even though you didn't plan it." Timmy said.

Vicky simply looked away, trying to cover her emotions.

"You… you did plan it?" Timmy asked in amazement.

Vicky didn't answer, but he could see it in her face. He squealed with joy and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her into a hug.

"Hey, quit it! Come on! I have a reputation to uphold!"

The room was silent and awkward for a few seconds, but after Timmy sat back down, they felt a heavy air lift from the room, as if they finally realized Vicky wasn't a complete monster.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back to our room." Tootie said.

Vicky and Timmy stood up holding hands as they followed Tootie outside.

"Yeah, we should be getting to bed, too." Elmer said.

Elmer and Sanjay walked out, leaving Trixie and A.J. alone.

"So… you want to go to bed?" A.J. asked nervously.

"Yes… unless you had something else in mind."

"No… well… maybe… if you'd want to… we could… kiss?"

Trixie blushed and smiled. She moved over and sat next to A.J., who had begun hyperventilating with nervousness. Trixie simply placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, settling his nerves into a steady breathing. A.J. placed his arms around Trixie and continued kissing her until they fell over on the couch.

Room 307

"So, now that that the two x's are equal, but one's negative, I can solve the problem!"

"That's correct!"

Chester finished the last problem. Veronica checked his answers while Chester nervously chewed his fingertips.

"So, how did I do?"

"You got… an A-!"

"Yes! What do I win?!"

Veronica blushed as she bit her lower lip.

"Oh, I have something in mind."

Veronica lifted off her shirt.

_Day Two_

Vicky and Timmy walked into the hallway. A.J. and Trixie were making awkward conversation with Chester and Veronica. All four were acting stilted and off. Vicky let off an annoyed grunt, jealous that Timmy and her were the only couple that didn't get any action in the night.

"What's wrong, Vicky?"

"Nothing."

Vicky walked into the center of the group.

"Okay, listen up. Timmy and I are going to go see a movie. We'll join you at the beach in a couple of hours."

When the group walked outside, Timmy and Vicky split up from the rest of the group. While Timmy's friends headed towards the beach, Timmy and Vicky snuck around the side entrance and walked back up to their room.

"So, what do you have planned for us today, Vicky?"

"Oh, a couple of things." Vicky responded in a mischievous tone.

Vicky walked over to her suitcase and removed an item from the hidden compartment.

"Now strip."

Timmy obeyed his lover's commands and removed all his clothes. Vicky walked over with a devious grin as she showed him the vibrator in her hands.

"Bend over, twerp."

Timmy obeyed and made a slight grunt as Vicky shoved the toy upwards. Vicky then removed her clothes and beckoned Timmy over to the bed. Timmy walked over as Vicky lay down on the bed. Timmy moved in after and positioned himself. Timmy thrust into Vicky, moaning from the stimulation on both sides of his body. Vicky dug her nails into his sides as he increased his pace, eliciting yelps of pain and moans of pleasure from Timmy. After several minutes, they were already nearing their climax. Vicky dug her nails into Timmy's butt cheeks as she finished, bringing Timmy to his end. Timmy collapsed onto Vicky's chest, panting.

"I love you, Vicky."

"Love you too, Timmy."

Timmy lay on her chest, listening to her heart's pacing slow for several minutes before speaking again.

"So… what next?"

"I have some more ideas to try."

Timmy slid off his lover's bare chest and smiled into her eyes before he leaned in closer and kissed her.

_Two hours later_

"So, Tootie, what do you want to do for lunch?"

"I know there's a restaurant around here that has pretty good food, and they have an outdoor section so we don't need to go get changed."

Tootie checked her bags.

"Dang it, I didn't bring enough money."

"I can pay." Trixie said.

"No, that's okay. You're already paying for the hotel and the trip; I don't want to be rude. I'll just head back quickly and get some cash. You guys can wait in line and get a table."

Tootie started running back to the hotel. She quickly dashed in and took the elevator up to the third floor. As she approached the door, she heard music coming from the room.

"_Strange. I guess we left the music on."_

Tootie opened the door and looked around. Then she froze in place, startled by what she had carelessly stumbled into. Vivaldi's Spring was playing throughout the room, and Timmy was in a skimpy maid uniform as he pretended to dust something near the couch. As he bent over sensually, Tootie could see he was wearing a thong. Then a hand covered in latex carrying a paddle rose up and spanked him.

Tootie shut the door quickly and held her hand to her mouth. One of them must have heard, as the music began to die down. Tootie started giggling at the absurd sight. The more she tried to put it out of her mind, the more she thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more she laughed. After a minute, the door opened. Vicky was standing there in a bathrobe.

"What do you want?" she whispered accusingly.

Tootie simply started laughing harder as she held her sides in pain.

"Maid!… paddle!… music!" she said through her laughter.

Vicky's face turned dark red with embarrassment as Tootie attempted to regain control of her lungs.

"Sorry!... I'm really sorry! I just... I needed money… for lunch." Tootie managed to spew out as she wiped the tears from her eyes, still giggling.

Vicky grumbled as she closed the door. Half a minute later, she returned with a wad of cash. She shoved the money into Tootie's hand and closed the door. Tootie stumbled down the hall, her cheeks and muscles aching from laughter.

The restaurant

"Oh, there you are, Tootie." Elmer said.

"Yes… I am here." Tootie stated mindlessly as she took her seat with the group.

"Are you okay? You look flushed."

"I'm fine. Just… just used the stairs for exercise, that's all."

"Okay."

"So, see any new movies lately?" Trixie asked.

"No. Didn't have the time with the final exams."

"Likewise. I wonder what Vicky and Timmy went to see?"

"Well, I know Timmy likes romantic movies." A.J. said as Chester made a gagging noise.

"Hey! You could learn something from him." Veronica said, admonishing her boyfriend.

"I had to threaten Chester with not helping him in math to convince him to come to the latest one."

"What was it?" Tootie asked.

"It was called Maid of Honor."

Tootie smirked before quickly returning to a neutral expression.

"It was about a maid who fell in love with a rich, but cold man. She manages to warm his heart. It had nice classical sounding music."

Tootie stifled a laugh, remembering the choice of music for Timmy and Vicky's roleplaying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… continue."

"Well the movie was, like, really good. It had a bumpy middle, but it managed to pull itself together for the finish."

Tootie let out a pained, high-pitched giggle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Veronica asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just remembered a funny joke."

"Care to tell us?"

"I'm not really good at explaining things. Besides, the waiter is coming and I'm hungry."

The beach

The group of friends returned to find Vicky and Timmy already on the beach. Vicky was putting a layer of sunscreen on Timmy's back when their friends approached.

"Oh, hey guys. Vicky and I just got back from the movie."

"Which one did you see?" Trixie asked.

"Uh… Maid of Honor."

Tootie shoved her bag in her mouth and chewed on the straps as the rest of the group began reapplying their sunscreen.

_Later that evening_

Vicky, Timmy, and Tootie walked back up to their room. This night, the group mainly stayed separate. Chester and Veronica went back to their room and closed the door quickly. A.J. and Trixie talked with Elmer and Sanjay for a while before they went into their room.

Room 309

"So, did you have fun today?"

"I did. What about you, Vicky?"

"Yep."

"I think I spotted that jerk again. He ran off when he saw you coming."

Vicky and Timmy laughed.

"I guess he never learned his lesson." Vicky said.

"No, guess not. I guess you'll have to keep coming back every month until you scare him off permanently." Tootie said

Vicky laughed.

"I'll have to become a super hero."

"The jerk shredder? The douche hunter?"

"How about…" Vicky leaned in and whispered to Timmy.

"The twerp slasher?"

Timmy made a mock gasp and laughed.

"So, Timmy…" Tootie responded.

"Yes?"

"…have you actually seen Maid of Honor?"

Timmy and Vicky blushed as Timmy answered.

"I did. It was a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was pretty good."

"Okay. Maybe I'll see it sometime."

"Actually, I think the hotel service here lets you order movies still in theaters. You want to watch it with us? I've wanted to watch it again myself."

"Okay, that'd be nice."

Timmy got up and called the hotel. He used his credit card and ordered the movie. He walked back and cuddled up to Vicky, who had a slightly embarrassed gaze from having to watch a romantic movie with Timmy and Tootie.

_Ten minutes later_

Timmy and Tootie were focused on the movie. The maiden Kimberly had come to work at the esteemed mansion of the cold hearted Harris Ford.

"Your duty is to the Ford estate. This is not a place of pleasure or fun. You are to work for _me_."

Kimberly gave Ford a dark glare as he walked off, leaving her to clean the kitchen floor.

_Twelve minutes later_

Kimberly felt she was being overworked by Harris. She was storming up the stairs to yell at him in his room, but when she came closer to the door she heard crying. She peaked open to find Harris weeping into his bed. She put her hand over her heart and closed the door, leaving Harris alone for the night.

Timmy and Tootie were watching intently, focused on the plot. Vicky simply watched disinterestedly, unable to move due to Timmy using her as a back rest.

_Ten minutes later_

"I can't keep working with you like this! It's done."

"Wait… Kimberly, please don't go. I can double your pay."

"I'm sorry, but I'm done."

"I'll triple it… just please, stay."

Harris sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

_Five minutes later_

Kimberly continued working for Harris out of sympathy, and his demands had lessened over the weeks, but he still kept up his cold charade.

"Make sure you remember to take out the dog… please."

Kimberly looked on dumbfounded. Harris actually asked nicely. She walked out with the dog, leaving Harris reading his book.

Tootie and Timmy watched silently, immersed in the story. Vicky rolled her eyes as the clichés continued to pile on.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Kimberly had started reading with Harris along to his books while Harris had started to help maintain the house. All was going well, until Madame De Malvadore had come to the house. She had her sights set on the Ford fortune, and she was going to eliminate the fair maiden at any cost.

_Ten minutes later_

The villainous Madame had taken to attempting to sabotage Kimberly's job. She would dump dirt and grime on the floor, or she would manipulate Kimberly into disappointing Harris, but he still kept her on board.

Tootie acted shocked and appalled by Madame De Malvadore's cruel schemes. Vicky, however, had taken to lightly giggling at the more amusing plans, eliciting small grumbles of annoyance from Tootie.

_Fifteen minutes later_

The villainous Madame conducted her most evil scheme yet. She hired a lone man to begin talking with Kimberly. The man kissed her on the lips while his accomplice took a picture. The Madame showed the false picture to Harris, who started tearing at the eyes.

"Kimberly, please go." He muttered.

Kimberly fled in tears.

Timmy and Tootie both started crying at the poor sight while Vicky rolled her eyes and sighed, embarrassed at her lover's emotive nature.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"If there is anyone here who does not believe that these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!"

The crowd looked back in shock as Kimberly ran through the doors of the church and ran up to the altar.

Tootie made a fist-bump at the triumphant return of Kimberly, who walked forward and exposed Madame De Malvadore's true colors and confessed her love to Harris.

_Ten minutes later_

The credits rolled as Harris and Kimberly were married in Harris's Father's old church.

"So, did you like it Tootie?"

"That was really good. What did you think, Vicky?"

Vicky mumbled from her half-sleep at the sound of her name.

"Is it over?" she muttered through a yawn.

"It just finished. I take it you didn't like it." Tootie said.

"Yeah, too clichéd. Besides, why would I care about some phony romance when I've got the perfect one right here?"

Vicky ruffled Timmy's hair, getting him to smile and laugh.

"Love you too, Vicky." he said as he maneuvered off of her.

"Anyone hungry? I need a snack."

"Could you bring me some barbeque chips?" Tootie asked.

"Bring me some soda." Vicky said.

Timmy walked out of the room and wandered down the hallway to find a vending machine. As he bought the snacks, he noticed a pink blur walking towards him.

"Oh, hi Trixie."

"Hi, Timmy. What are you getting?"

"Some diet soda and some chips. What are you doing out here?"

"I was coming to get some snacks for me and A.J… Oh, are you hurt?"

Trixie pointed under Timmy's arms, which bore several nail marks from the morning's events. Timmy looked and faced her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I accidently scratched my side on the dresser in the room."

"You're a bit clumsy, aren't you?" she jested.

"Yeah, I kind of am. So how are you and A.J. doing?"

Trixie blushed.

"It's going really good. I like him a lot."

"Were you two studying 'math,' as it were?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Trixie punched his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." he said.

Timmy and Trixie got their snacks and moved back to their rooms.

_Day three_

Vicky and Timmy woke up in a lazy haze before dressing into their swimsuits. Tootie was already outside.

"So Vicky, any new ideas to try tomorrow?"

"I still have some more. We need to think up a good excuse to ditch the guys, though. Maybe we'll tell them we're going shopping?"

"That'd be good. Maybe we'll actually go shopping for a bit first. My swimsuit's a bit large. Then we'll hurry on back for an hour."

"That'll work."

The beach

Timmy moved into the water with Vicky and Tootie while his friends mingled on the beach.

"So, Timmy…" Tootie started.

"Yes?"

"If you and Vicky have any other… plans for the week, could you give me a heads up? I don't think any of us want me barging in again."

"Uh, we were planning on going 'shopping' tomorrow, so bring enough money for lunch this time."

Tootie nodded as the rest of the group made their way into the water.

"So, who's up for a round of lovers quarrel?" Tootie asked with a smile.

"Uh, okay."

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Good, now since I lack a boyfriend, would you mind if I borrow Timmy for a bit, sis?"

"Okay."

Tootie hopped onto Timmy's shoulders as Trixie maneuvered her way onto A.J.'s back.

"Now then, since Tootie isn't the ref anymore, I guess I'll be it." Vicky said.

"Now remember the rules. No scratching, hitting, or biting. But I never was one for the rules, so it's a fight to the death! Come on, sis, punch her in the face!"

"I'm not hitting anyone, Vicky." Tootie responded dryly.

"Humph, ruin all my fun." Vicky said as she folded her arms.

Tootie and Timmy met Trixie and A.J. Tootie grappled with Trixie and managed to knock her over in the water. Tootie got off Timmy's back as Vicky moved over to high five her sister. Timmy maneuvered around and climbed onto Tootie's shoulders while A.J. climbed onto Trixie. Timmy and A.J. grappled and wrestled, not noticing a larger than average wave approaching. The group was consumed and thrashed back towards the shore. Timmy stood up, disoriented.

"Uh, Timmy?" Vicky said worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to look down."

Timmy looked down and gulped when he saw his trunks were missing. He quickly dove into the water and frantically searched for his swimming trunks while A.J. and Chester laughed. Timmy finally spotted his trunks floating to shore. Vicky walked over and grabbed them and took them back to Timmy, who was sarcastically laughing with his friends as he attempted to keep his body beneath the waves. Timmy took his trunks and put them back on, tightening the cord around the waist and tying it in a knot.

"If one could die of embarrassment, that would be one of the times." Timmy said.

_Later that day_

Veronica and Chester were lying on the beach in the sun when they were approached by a familiar face.

"Hello there, you pretty little thing."

"Like, really?"

"Really."

"You do realize we're the same people from two days ago? You do realize who's coming out of the water right now?"

Veronica pointed towards Vicky, who waved at Greg while smiling as if she was greeting an old friend. Greg gulped before he turned around and limped away. Vicky started laughing as she returned to the water.

_The evening_

The group came in for the night. A.J., Trixie, Chester, Veronica, Sanjay, and Elmer walked into A.J. and Trixie's room.

"So, you guys want to watch a movie or something?" A.J. asked.

"What's on?" Chester asked.

"Not much. Maybe you'd want to order a movie?"

"That'd be nice. I haven't seen the new Crimson Chin animated movie. Do they have it?" Chester said.

A.J. turned on the T.V. and started looking through the movies when there was a knock on the door. Chester invited Tootie in, who sat down with the group.

"So what are you guys doing?" Tootie asked.

"Looking for that new Crimson Chin animated movie. Where's Timmy and Vicky?" Chester responded.

"They'll be here."

A.J. found the movie and Trixie paid for it. Ten minutes passed before Vicky and Timmy knocked on the door. Chester stood up to answer it and found Timmy and Vicky breathing deeply and red in the face.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"We're fine."

Vicky and Timmy walked into the room and sat down next to their friends as they steadied their breathing.

_Day four_

"Okay, guys. Vicky and I are going to shopping. I want to try and find some swimming trunks that aren't going to fall off." Timmy said as the group ate breakfast at the hotel.

"Okay. We'll see you at the beach in a couple of hours." Tootie said.

"Actually…" Trixie started.

"I've wanted to go shopping around here myself. Maybe A.J. and I can tag along?"

"Uh, you really want to go with them?" A.J. asked, having figured out "shopping" was a euphemism for alone time.

"Well, sure, do you not want to go shopping?"

Before A.J. could answer, Veronica piped up.

"I've been, like, looking for a new dress. And I want to buy something special for Chester. Maybe we could go, too?"

Realizing that their plans were just dashed, Timmy responded.

"Alright. Let's go shopping today. Besides, the ocean's tiring me out."

Vicky let out an aggravated sigh as Tootie gave them a sympathetic look.

Dixie's Supreme Fashion

Veronica dragged Chester around the men's section looking for a nice shirt to buy him while Vicky and Timmy walked off to the lady's dress wear. Trixie had already run through the lady's section and took several pieces of clothing into the changing room while A.J. waited outside. Trixie walked out wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans and a pink shirt.

"So, A.J., do these pants show off my curves nicely?"

A.J. looked down. He saw Trixie's perfectly formed butt within the tight pants and blushed.

"Uh, y-yes they do."

Trixie giggled.

"I guess that means these are a keeper." Trixie said as she walked back.

Over by the dresses, Vicky was picking up several different pink outfits and looking through them.

"What are we doing looking through the dresses? I know you don't wear dresses."

Vicky turned and smirked at Timmy, making him blush as he realized Vicky wasn't buying for herself.

"Those are for me, aren't they?"

Vicky nodded.

"I always did look good in a dress, didn't I?" he boasted.

Back by the changing rooms, Trixie was showing off her new dress to A.J.

"You like it?" she said as she spun around, showing off the sky blue glittery dress.

A.J. simply smiled at how beautiful she looked. He nodded rapidly as Trixie walked back. Next, Trixie came out with a tomboyish shirt and shorts, coupled with a hat that made her look boyish. After A.J. approved her third choice, he turned around to spot Veronica and Chester.

"We're ready. We'll see you by the entrance." Chester said.

"Okay, we'll be done in a couple minutes." A.J. said.

After Chester and Veronica walked away, A.J. felt a finger poke him on the side. He turned around to see Trixie posing in her bra and panties. A.J. began blushing and breathing rapidly as Trixie placed a kiss on his mouth. As he kissed her back, she broke off quickly, not wanting to get caught making out. She hurried back to the changing room. She returned less than a minute later wearing her usual clothes, spotting A.J. sitting on a chair. He had a blank look on his face and he was breathing rapidly.

"Uh, A.J.? Did I go too far?" Trixie asked worriedly.

"Uh, no. It's just… I've always been a very cautious person, never really took many risks. But that… it was… great." he muttered.

Trixie smiled and kissed him again before they stood up and walked to the cashier. The group paid for their stuff then joined Sanjay, Elmer, and Tootie outside.

Johnny's Game Palace

The group walked into the store and started looking through the aisles of video games.

"So, are you looking for anything in particular?" Tootie asked Trixie.

"I'm hoping they have the second Devil Never Dies. It got great reviews. Have you played the first one?"

"I did. It was fun, but I could only beat normal. How'd you do?"

"I beat Devil Gonna Cry mode."

"You did?! I could barely get halfway through hard! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I got kind of addicted to it. Took two weeks to finish Devil Gonna Cry. Oh, there's the second one!"

Trixie rushed over to the shelf and picked up the game.

Timmy, Chester, and Vicky were browsing aimlessly through the games an aisle over.

"So, you see anything you want, Timmy?" Vicky asked.

"Nothing really. Chester, do you know if any of these games are good?"

"I heard some good things about War Cry. It looks fun enough."

"Want to get it?"

"Can't. Not in the budget."

"I'll get it." Vicky said.

"Really?" Chester asked.

"Yeah. Might as well do something nice, now that you all know I'm not completely evil."

"Can we expect more nice things in the future?"

"Don't push it."

Carrie's Comic Books

"Oh my God! They have the Cold Toys Deluxe Iron Lung!" Chester shouted as he approached the expensive figure.

"Two hundred dollars?! That's, like, completely crazy! Who would pay that much for a toy?"

"It's not a toy. It's a high-end posable figure that's extremely detailed and life-like." Trixie said.

"Um, how do you know?" Chester asked.

"I, um,… I have some Cold Toys at my house."

"How come you never showed me?" Veronica asked.

"I always thought that I was kind of a freak for liking them, so I always hid them when you or Tad came over."

Veronica gave Trixie a supportive hug while Chester improvised a joke.

"Don't worry, we're all kind of freaks. Gooble gobble, gooble gobble, one of us, one of us!"

Trixie laughed as Timmy and A.J. joined in the chant.

_Two hours later_

"I'm getting hungry." Chester said as his stomach grumbled.

"Let's go find someplace to eat." Timmy said.

The group walked down the block until they found a barbeque joint and walked in. After sitting down, the group started looking over their menus. Timmy heard a familiar voice call out.

"Tim Turner? Is that you?"

Timmy looked up to spot a friendly, gruff face.

"Oh, hi. You're that cop from last week. What are you doing around here?"

"Taking the family on vacation." the cop said as an older woman walked in.

"Hey, Laurel!" The cop motioned towards his wife.

"This is that kid I told you about. Small world, eh? Laurel, meet Tim Turner."

Timmy shook the lady's hand as a younger man walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Phillips."

"Where's Jessica?"

"Smoke break."

"Try and get her to stop; she won't listen to her old man, so maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"Will do. Who's this?"

Timmy waved to the young man.

"Oh, Tim Turner, meet my son-in-law John Harrison."

Timmy shook John's hand.

"So, how do you know each other?" John asked.

"Well, this brave and crazy kid helped take down Francis."

"That creepy pale guy?"

"Yep. Him and his friend Remy were trying to, well, that thing that happened seven years ago with Jessica. But these two guardian angels…" Phillips motioned towards Vicky and Timmy.

"They saved their friend. And they beat the living hell out of Francis and that other freak. I'm only sad I didn't get to watch."

"You want to see it?" Vicky asked.

"Ah, sure?" Phillips asked in confusion.

Vicky took out her phone and fiddled through the menus. Eventually she handed the phone over to Phillips.

"Just hit the play button. I found this video a couple days after the fight. It's the best angle I could get."

As John and Laurel walked over and sat down by a table, Phillips continued to watch the video. He cringed when Timmy took a fist to the face, and made a hushed "yes" when Timmy landed a blow. The fight went on for several minutes.

"So how'd you win, Tim? Looks like you're getting your ass kicked."

Laurel made a scolding shush at her husband's use of language before Timmy replied.

"Psychological warfare."

Before Phillips could ask what that meant, Timmy began laughing in the video. A psychotic, maniacal laugh. Phillips simply watched with an amused smirk as Remy fell over before Timmy lunged on him. Every blow seemed to make the old officer's smile grow. He handed the phone back to Vicky before giving Timmy a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ha! Psychological warfare; I'll need to use that one of these days."

Phillips looked outside to see if Jessica was coming in, only to spot a creepy man limping up to her.

"Well, I guess some people don't care if a lady wears a ring." He said as he pointed to Greg hitting on Jessica.

Vicky simply started giggling at the absurdity, as if fate had elected her as Greg's personal tormentor. Vicky stood up and walked by Phillips.

"You want to see something funny?" Vicky asked.

"Ah, sure." Phillips replied.

He noticed Greg rub his hand on Jessica's face creepily as Vicky walked out. She approached Greg from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. As Greg turned around, he fell over and began shaking. Jessica stepped away from the strange man, who had begun to pee in his pants. Vicky simply started laughing at his despair as she turned away, giving Greg time to run away with a stream of urine dripping out of his shorts. Vicky walked in and saw an amused Phillips standing there.

"I take it you two met before." he said with a grin.

"Two years ago. He was just as creepy then. I _might_ have beaten him to a pulp. A couple of days ago, he tried hitting on my friend. Then he tried it again. By now he probably thinks I've been sent by Hell to claim his soul."

Vicky and Phillips laughed as they sat down at their tables.

_The evening_

The group of friends slowly meandered their way into Trixie and A.J.'s room. They sat down by the T.V. and started looking for movies to watch.

"What do you want to see?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know. There's, like, nothing good."

"Well, A.J. and I haven't seen Maid of Honor. Maybe we can watch that?"

"Timmy, Chester, and I have already seen it. I'd like to watch it again, but I know Chester won't."

"What about you, Sanjay?" Trixie asked.

"I'd like to see it."

"Elmer?"

Elmer shook his head.

"What about you, Tootie?"

"I'd like to see it."

Timmy and Vicky turned and looked at her in confusion. Tootie turned and winked at them.

"I haven't seen it before, either. How long is it?"

"It's, like, a hundred minutes tops."

"A hundred minutes. Okay, I'll watch with you guys."

Timmy and Vicky realized what Tootie was doing for them. Vicky stood up and began to walk out the door.

"I don't need to see the movie again. You coming, Timmy?"

Timmy nodded and stood up, then followed Vicky out the door.

Room 309

Vicky looked through her shopping bags and took out the dress she bought for Timmy. He blushed as he took it into the bathroom and changed. After a few minutes, he stepped out in the dress, with pink nail polish and lipstick. If it weren't for the slight bulge of muscle in his chest and arms, he could easily pass for a woman.

"What's your name, miss?" Vicky asked in a seductive tone.

"Um… Timantha." he responded in the most lady-like voice he could muster.

"Cute name. I like it."

Vicky invited Timmy over to the bed. As he lay down, Vicky looked underneath. She licked her lips as she saw his erection poking through the red panties. Vicky crawled onto the bed and moved her head under the dress. Timmy could feel her nibble hungrily at his penis. Vicky used her teeth and pulled down his panties. He felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth as she took him in.

"Vicky," he moaned as she quickened her pace.

Before he could finish, Vicky halted her teasing and moved up to face Timmy, smiling warmly.

"Can't have you coming too quickly." Vicky said as she began removing her clothes.

Vicky lifted the skirt of the dress out of the way and positioned herself on top of Timmy. She guided his penis in and began moving. Timmy grabbed her hips and began thrusting with Vicky's rhythm. He looked into her eyes, and then his eyes moved to her body, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm. He moved his hand up and grabbed her left breast and gave it a light squeeze. She moaned in pleasure as he continued playing with her bare chest. Timmy leaned up and sucked her nipple and nibbled lightly. Vicky squealed in pleasure before Timmy continued up and kissed her. He gazed into her eyes as they moved faster and faster. Timmy's began pounding as he brought himself to the brink. Vicky climaxed and soaked the sheets, trembling and sucking Timmy up. Timmy let out one last moan of pleasure before he shot up into Vicky. The lovers fell back onto the bed, panting for air.

"I never get tired of this." Timmy managed to say.

"Me neither, my twerp. You know… you really do look good in a dress."

Vicky and Timmy laughed.

_90 minutes later_

"So what did you think of the movie, Tootie?" Veronica asked.

"I thought it was pretty good. Somewhat clichéd, but still enjoyable. How about you, Trixie?"

"It was alright. I've seen better, although I did like the soundtrack a lot. I'll need to get that to listen to. Did you like it, A.J.?"

"Aside from some severe factual inaccuracies about late 19th century lifestyles, it was acceptable."

As the credits finished, Tootie stood up to leave.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Tootie walked out and approached the door to room 309. She knocked just in case Timmy and Vicky were still occupied. Vicky opened the door and let Tootie in. Timmy was in the bed watching T.V., the floor was cleared of clutter, and the bed had no evidence of any activity. Tootie wondered if they had even done anything as she sat down on her bed. Then she turned and looked over the pair and spotted the remains of pink nail polish on Timmy's fingernails. _"Really?" _Tootie thought as she rolled her eyes before she turned over and fell asleep.

_Day five_

The group took a long walk down the edge of the beach, looking through various shops and tourist traps.

Ripley's You Won't Believe This!

"There's, like, no way that a cow could survive with two heads." Veronica said.

"Actually, there have been several cases of mammals suffering polycephaly, although I doubt the cow would have lived as long as this one is claimed to."

Further down in the museum, Vicky was intently reading about various instruments of torture.

"Ooh, the rack was used to stretch prisoners for information! The iron maiden… was never actually used in the Middle Ages, well that's disappointing. The cucking stool was used to dunk women into the water, ha! And the brazen bull… well, that's a bit much."

Timmy walked over and read about the torture device, curious as to what could make _Vicky_ think it was too much. Timmy read the description, then shivered in fear and grabbed his stomach, feeling sick.

"I shouldn't have read that." he muttered as his face changed colors.

Tom's Touristic Tailors

"Stupid name for a store." Vicky mumbled as she walked in.

"I like it. I think it's kind of catchy." Timmy said as he came into the shirt filled store.

Chester and Veronica wandered in after them and started looking through the strange, gimmicky shirts. Timmy found a bright, pink shirt with a picture of dolphins splashing through the waves.

"You do realize that's girl's shirt?" Vicky said.

"It's in the girl's section, but that doesn't mean it's exclusive to girls."

Vicky followed Timmy around while picking out shirts she liked. A black shirt with a bleeding skull in the front, a glow in the dark shirt, and dark red pants.

Trixie and A.J. were wandering around the next aisle. Trixie picked out matching Crimson Chin shirts for A.J. and her.

"Nice." he responded.

"I know. I'm hoping I can get them signed by Oswald Patton."

"We'll have to go to Comic Con next year. Get pictures taken and everything."

Haunting Accessories

"Now _this_ is my kind of store!" Vicky said with a devious glee.

Vicky dragged Timmy by the hand into the store, looking through several aisles of gag weapons.

"Mace, got one. Axe, have three. Ooh, a claymore!"

Vicky picked up the unwieldy chunk of dull metal and began swinging it around. Timmy ducked out of the way as she did a twirl. Chester and Veronica were looking through a display of masks. He picked up one of Chip Skylark's likeness.

"Hey, Veronica… here's your boyfriend!" he said through the creepy, doll-like latex. Veronica turned and laughed at him.

Trixie and A.J. were looking through several Crimson Chin masks to go with their new shirts. They finally settled on a pair that looked the least uncanny.

As Trixie, Timmy, and Vicky walked over to pay, Vicky noticed a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. She grinned devilishly as she hurried to the back of the store and picked out several demon masks before running back.

"What are you doing?" Trixie asked.

Vicky simply gave the masks over to Timmy, A.J., Chester, Veronica, and Trixie. She took out a wad of money and handed it over to the cashier.

"Put these on. I've got an idea."

The group of friends put on their devil masks while Vicky took out her phone and started recording a video. The group walked outside and followed Vicky down the street. They noticed a greasy-haired man limping up to Tootie, who was sitting on a bench waiting for her friends to return.

"Hello there, you pretty little thing." Greg said.

Tootie was looking disgusted when she spotted Vicky and her gang of demons slowly advancing. Tootie started leading Greg on.

"Oh, hello there yourself, you hunky man." Tootie let out a girlish giggle as Greg smiled greedily. Before he could make another move he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned around and turned pale white.

"You owe me a soul, Greg." Vicky said with a low cackling.

"One of us. One of us." Timmy started chanting like a soulless puppet. A.J. and Chester joined in, followed by Veronica and Trixie. Tootie herself started chanting as if she were placed under a dark spell.

"One of us, one of us. Gooble gobble, gooble gobble."

Greg started screaming uncontrollably. The commotion attracted the attention of the cashier from the Halloween shop, who had come outside to see what all the commotion was. Greg was still screaming as ran off with an inhuman speed and turned down an alley, the echoes of his shrieks slowly fading into the night.

Timmy and Vicky started laughing at their messed up prank. The rest of the group joined in, laughing hysterically at the look of sheer terror on Greg's face. As the group of friends' laughter died down, they all began coming to a haunting realization.

"Huh, so that's what it's like on the other end." A.J. said through his mask.

"Why did I laugh?" Veronica said guiltily.

"Because it was funny?" Chester said.

"So this is what being Vicky feels like." he continued.

The group took off their masks and looked at them, like they actually had been possessed.

"Vicky, I think you might actually have demonic powers." A.J. said as he looked through the eye holes.

_Day six_

"Timmy, what're you doing?" Vicky asked bewildered.

"Dancing." Timmy said with a twirl.

"Why?"

"I feel like it. I wonder if there are any places to dance around here."

"We aren't going dancing."

"But I've been practicing." he said as he nearly tripped.

"You still suck." she said with a smirk.

"So? That didn't stop us before."

Vicky leaned up from the bed and watched as Timmy began stripping through his dance. He sensually removed his clothes and flung them aside. Timmy then put on his new swimming trunks and did a little spin to show them off.

"You like how I look?"

Vicky responded by smiling greedily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Six hours later_

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Trixie asked.

"I've got nothing." Tootie replied.

"There's, like, nothing special around here." Veronica added.

"Well…" Timmy started.

"I've been wanting to go dancing for a bit. I've been practicing."

Vicky rolled her eyes.

"We could go do that." Chester said.

"Sounds like fun." Trixie said.

"Fine. Let's get something to eat first." Vicky groaned.

"There's a nice place around here I've wanted to go to." Trixie said.

"What's that?" Timmy asked.

"Daryl's West Coast Winery."

"That sounds familiar."

"He used to own a place in Dimmsdale. My dad and him were friends before he came out this way."

"Why'd he leave?" Tootie asked.

"He thought he had a stalker or something."

Vicky giggled.

"Is something funny?" Trixie asked.

"It's just… four years ago, I wanted to go to his first restaurant, but I didn't have the money. But then I realized a big, famous restaurant owner like Daryl would be more desperate than most to keep his secrets. So I went snooping around and found out he was cheating on his wife."

Vicky let out a low cackle, amused at the situation.

"Let's go there. I want to see if he remembers me." Vicky said.

Daryl's West Coast Winery

"Hello and welcome to Daryl's West Coast Winery! How may I be of service?"

"Table for nine, please." Trixie said.

As the group walked in, Vicky came into view. Daryl looked at her puzzled, unable to place where he knew her from. He shrugged, giving up on trying to remember as the group sat down to eat.

"Don't worry about the price. This time, dinner's on me." Trixie said.

_An hour later_

After finishing their meal the group stood up and began to leave. Before they walked out the door, Vicky turned and faced Daryl. She brought her hands up to her face in a rectangle and made a click, pretending to take a picture. Daryl's face went white as he finally remembered Vicky was the one who made him flee Dimmsdale.

The group left the restaurant and started walking back to the hotel. They eventually spotted a place with loud music blaring into the streets through the open doors, lights flashing onto the sidewalk. The group made their way towards the entrance and walked in. Elmer, Sanjay, and Tootie moved over and sat at a table. The rest of the group made their way onto the dance floor.

Unluckily for most of them, the songs were fast paced and upbeat. Veronica and Chester began awkwardly shambling back and forth with no real rhythm or pattern, laughing at how stupid they knew they looked.

As Trixie and A.J. got together, A.J. began dancing with Trixie. Trixie tried to take things slow and easy, not wanting to make A.J. feel bad about her actual skills, but A.J. surprised her with his sudden burst of talent. He moved with the rhythm of the song, like a fluid snake or a man whose joints could detach. Trixie stopped holding back, her body flexing into unique and bizarre shapes as she matched her unexpected equal. Timmy and Vicky were awkwardly moving with the music at first, but their eyes were pulled away to the spectacular show being performed by A.J. and Trixie. Vicky, Timmy, Chester, and Veronica stopped moving except for the small bouncing of their legs as A.J. and Trixie dominated the dance floor.

Over by the table Tootie, Elmer, and Sanjay were listening to the beat, Tootie tapping her fingers along to the song. Eventually a server came over.

"You want anything to drink?"

"How about some Sovereign Moon Brew?" Tootie replied.

"I'll need to see some I.D."

Tootie dug into her pockets with a smile before it turned to mock worry as she checked all her pockets.

"Damn it, I must have left it at the hotel."

"Don't worry about. I'll bring your drink right away."

As the server walked away, Tootie grinned slyly.

"Tootie, did you just order alcohol?" Elmer asked worriedly.

Tootie nodded like a mischievous child staying up too late. As Tootie waited for her beverage to be brought, she turned and looked towards the dance floor. An impromptu arena had formed around A.J.'s and Trixie's dance routine as the rest of the couples had stopped completely to observe the dynamic pair. As the song came to a stop, Trixie and A.J. fell to the floor and slid into each other's arms, earning applause from the audience. As A.J. and Trixie steadied their breathing, Trixie wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"I never knew you could dance!"

A.J. simply chuckled nervously.

"I never knew I could either!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Trixie and A.J. stood up as the next song began playing.

"It's a long explanation."

"I want to hear it."

"Let's find someplace to sit."

Trixie and A.J. left the dance floor and sat down next to Tootie's table, where Tootie was sipping her beer and squirming at the unpleasant taste.

"I've never actually taken dance lessons or even danced before. Luckily, my robot brain goes haywire when I'm nervous. I recognized the song and formulated a complex dance routine based on several hundred geometric patterns. I created several routines in my head and chose the one that most closely met three different parameters. What I thought would look nice, what most closely resembled the song's changing frequencies, and um…" A.J. began tapping his foot nervously and blushing.

"…what showed off 'the goods' the most."

Trixie giggled and blushed.

"And you did all that in, what, ten seconds?"

"14.5 seconds. I also count when I'm nervous."

Trixie smiled warmly as she leaned in.

"You crazy, wonderful boy. I love you."

Trixie kissed A.J., setting his overworked brain at ease as his foot's tapping slowed and stopped.

Back on the dance floor, Vicky and Timmy were awkwardly moving to the beat of the next song. Timmy sped up in an attempt to better match A.J.'s moves, but had only managed to elicit laughs from Vicky as he fumbled about his own body. After nearly falling, he started laughing as Vicky caught him in her arms. He looked into her eyes and grinned. Vicky returned the smile before kissing him, tilting his body backwards in an arch as she held him close.

Back by the table, Tootie was sipping her beer and attempting not to gag at the taste.

"You know, you don't have to finish it." A voice from behind said. Tootie turned to see a handsome, brown eyed man in a black shirt walk by.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste the money."

"I get it." The man sat down at their table and started chatting with Tootie.

"So, what brings you around here?"

"My friends wanted to come dancing. I don't really care, so I decided to try some alcohol."

"You look a bit young to be trying booze. How old are you?"

"Old enough." Tootie said.

"Then I'm the king of New Zealand."

"Could you get Peter Jackson's autograph for me?"

Tootie and the man laughed.

"Alright. By the way, my names Jeff. What's yours?"

"Tootie."

"Maybe you'd want to go and dance? It'd be better than drinking crappy beer all night."

"Okay."

Tootie and Jeff made their way onto the dance floor and began shaking goofily to the rock song echoing throughout the club. Tootie and Jeff were laughing as the song came to a close. The next song that began playing was slow and steady. Tootie and Jeff moved in, Jeff placing one arm on Tootie's shoulders and another around her waist. As they began dancing, Tootie started having an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Jeff's hands were on her. They were _touching_ her. And for an unknown reason, Tootie was getting scared. As the song continued, Tootie began feeling terrified. She broke off the contact and moved away.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked with concern.

"I'm… I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." Tootie started walking away as Jeff followed. Before he could get any closer, he met the fiery red gaze of Vicky.

"What did you do?" she asked in a judgmental tone.

"I… I don't know. We were just dancing and she broke off. She was scared, but I didn't do anything, I think. Is she alright?"

Vicky left Jeff and went to see her sister. Tootie was sitting back at the table, sipping the beer and shaking. Vicky pulled up a chair next to her sister and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong. He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No, it's not that. It's just… being so close felt… _wrong_. I just got so scared." Tootie began tearing as Timmy made his way back to the table. Jeff followed and took a seat a table over, keeping his distance and remaining silent.

Tootie moved in closer and hugged Vicky, who wrapped her arms around Tootie and held her close. Tootie simply started crying as she held her sister.

"Shh, it's okay."

Jeff scratched his head in confusion as he looked on apologetically, bewildered at what he could have done to bring out this reaction. Tootie lifted her head up and looked at Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I just… I don't think I'm ready to start dating yet."

"Um… that's fine. I was just, I was worried I hurt you or something. I'll get going; sorry." Jeff stood up and walked away, leaving the group wondering just what had made Tootie so terrified. For Tootie, the scene felt too familiar. The slow dance, the closeness, it had reminded her of the night of prom, when she was dancing with Remy. She was so close to him, so warm in his arms. And the boy she thought was kind and caring tried to drug and rape her.

Tootie stared at her drink as she tried to piece together her subconscious terror. Vicky rubbed her shoulders reassuringly as Tootie brought herself back together.

"So, maybe we should go back to the hotel for the night." Timmy suggested.

"Yeah, let's. I need some sleep." Tootie said.

Room 309

Tootie followed Timmy and Vicky into the room, who went into their bed and turned on the T.V. Tootie took her place on the bed next to the pair and stared at the T.V. blankly. After a few minutes, Tootie finally spoke.

"Timmy… can you do me a favor?" Tootie asked as she stood up from the bed.

"Yes. What is it?"

"This is going to sound weird… but… I want you to hold me."

"Um, okay." Timmy replied as he stood up.

Timmy met her gaze as she moved in close. She wrapped her arms around him and sunk into his shoulder. She started moving; a slow dance as if she was back on the dance floor. She felt the terror return slightly before subsiding. She started crying again, her tears falling into Timmy's shoulder. He placed his arms around her and squeezed her into a hug. She gladly fell into his embrace, the worry and terror from before vanishing. After several minutes, she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

Timmy smiled back. It was enough to make her remember why she used to love him in the first place. Those kind, caring, soulful eyes and that smile that made everything frightening seem to vanish. She broke off the embrace and moved over to the bed and lay down. Timmy returned to his bed and fell into Vicky's embrace as she turned off the T.V.

_Day seven_

The group made their way outside; their bags packed and ready to leave. Trixie and A.J. stood hand in hand with their Crimson Chin masks on while Chester was making Veronica laugh at his jokes. Timmy and Vicky were absentmindedly looking into space as the R.V. came up.

"All aboard the destructonator!" Trixie shouted as she stepped on. The group of friends followed her aboard the moving fortress.

"So, you guys want to take turns playing Devil Never Dies 2?"

The group nodded in agreement as Trixie placed the game in the machine.

"Let's start on normal." Trixie said as she handed the controller over to Veronica.

Within several minutes, Veronica's character had lost most of his health to a monster the size of a small building.

"Crap, this boss is hard!" Chester said.

Trixie giggled.

"That's actually not a boss. Those were enemies in the first game."

As Trixie finished, Veronica finally managed to kill the monster. Unfortunately, the real boss arrived. A towering demon larger than most man –made buildings shambled forward from a gate to Hell.

"Why do all the first bosses have to be big and dumb and slow." Chester said annoyed.

Ten seconds later, the boss started using karate. It side-swiped Veronica's character off the screen. "GAME OVER" appeared in blood red letters as it beckoned Veronica to continue. She restarted the game and handed the controller over to Tootie. Tootie was able to kill the giant first boss, but then lost as several new enemies spawned. Tootie handed the controller over to Trixie, who politely passed it on to Timmy.

"Aren't you going to play?"

"I'll go last."

Timmy began his game and died around the same point Tootie did. He restarted and passed the controller onto Chester, who declined in favor of watching. Elmer managed to beat the first boss while Sanjay lost to the very first enemy. Sanjay passed the controller to A.J., who declined to go.

The controller finally went to Trixie. She quit the game and restarted. In the difficulty menu, she selected Devil Gonna Cry.

"You're crazy." Veronica said.

"You'll probably last five seconds, tops." Chester joked.

Trixie started the game. She effortlessly moved her way through the first level. As she paused the game to quit, everyone shouted.

"Don't stop!"

"Keep playing!"

"This is awesome!"

"I want to see how far you can make it!"

The group of friends watched as Trixie easily played through the game, the controls and movements etched into her muscle memory. Trixie finally lost a life after playing through the first four levels. The group let out a collective sigh as Trixie handed the controller over to A.J. who began on the same difficulty level as Trixie. He managed to make it even farther than she did, almost completing half the game before he lost.

"That was awesome." Trixie said in disbelief.

By now it was already time to leave. The R.V. began dropping off its passengers. Timmy and Vicky stood up when it was their time to leave.

"Bye A.J. Bye Trixie." Timmy shouted as Vicky dragged her belongings out the door. Vicky and Timmy approached his house and opened the door. They came in to find Timmy's dad on a chair with a stern look and a jar of whiskey in his hand.

"Timmy, Vicky, I need to talk to you both."

Timmy and Vicky walked in and sat on the couch opposite Timmy's dad.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"I've been… watching, lately. I've noticed that you two are becoming much closer than before. Your mother just thinks it's a brother-sister thing, but I think it's something… more."

Timmy and Vicky let out a collective gulp.

"I just want you two to know, that… I think it's a bit weird, but I will accept your relationship. Just… just practice caution. Not everyone is as open-minded as me. Don't tell your mother, either."

Timmy sighed in relief as his dad stood up and gave them both a hug.

"And, uh… safety first." he muttered embarrassedly before leaving.

Vicky and Timmy giggled.

"Safety first?"

"I'll bring goggles next time."

Timmy and Vicky relaxed into the couch and turned on the T.V.


End file.
